


30 Day OTP Challenge

by Natsu



Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de drabbles en los que en 30 días cuento los momentos de la relación entre Haruka y Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Con un pequeño roce de manos se desencadenan emociones en ambos chicos. Haru se arriesga y decide sujetar su mano. ¿Qué hará Makoto?
> 
> Day 1: Holding hands/Día 1:Tomados de la mano

La primera vez que sucedió fue de camino al colegio, una mañana de primavera en la que el viento mecía suavemente las flores y hojas de los árboles. 

Como siempre, Mako fue en busca de Haru a su casa y luego ambos partieron juntos hacia la institución. Haru como siempre callado, mirando hacia el mar y deseando que la temperatura aumentara así él puede bañarse en las cristalinas aguas, escucha cómo su amigo le habla del examen que tienen ese día y lo nervioso que se siente, aún sabiendo que va a probar ya que llevaba varios días preparándose y estudiando. 

Cuando están a solo unas cuadras, de repente Makoto roza, sin querer, la mano de Haru. Sus hombros se chocan suavemente. El movimiento de manos se vuelve a repetir una segunda vez. Y luego una tercera, esta vez con intención. Haruka lo mira sorprendido y con un ligero rubor y rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia otro punto al ver que Makoto lo está mirando fijamente y en la misma situación que él, ruborizado desde el cuello hasta la raíz del cabello, murmurando palabras incoherentes y sin saber qué hacer. 

Y luego llega el contacto final, toma la decisión de hacer algo que, en muchas de sus fantasías, había pensado. Sin previo aviso, Haru toma la mano de su compañero de toda la vida. 

-¡Haru-chan!- Makoto suena entre feliz, sorprendido y nervioso. A Nanase no le importa el diminutivo que le da su amigo, porque no alejó su mano. Las mantiene unidas.

Pero luego sonríe, ya que en el fondo él llevaba un tiempito muy corto (por no decir dos años, ocho meses, treinta días) queriendo sujetar la suave y pálida mano de su amigo. Lo mira fijamente, dándole a entender con una mirada de esas que entre los dos comparten y que dicen lo justo y necesario, que está bien. 

Y luego entrelaza sus dedos. Así de simple, sin preguntar siquiera ya que sabe que Haru también lo estaba deseando a juzgar por la mirada de anhelo que le dirigió. Y le sonríe, una tímida y pequeña sonrisa que se contagia a Makoto, quien sonríe más ampliamente de lo humanamente posible. No puede ser más feliz.

Desde ese momento algo cambia en su relación. Pero no para peor, todo lo contrario. Ahora Haru busca todo momento posible para tomar la mano de Mako, en el tren, en el camino de ida y vuelta a casa, en cada segundo compartido, que es apreciado por ambos como el oro más caro del mundo. 

Haruka no es muy hablador, le dirige a Makoto miradas que solo él entiende y no necesita de muchas acciones para dar a conocer lo que piensa. Pero Mako sabe que una simple acción, como es tomarse de la mano, a Haru le cuesta mucho realizar. Por eso piensa aprovechar de cada minuto que pasen juntos para hacerle saber a Nanase que no necesita esforzarse para hacerse y dar a entender que ama a Tachibana Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Qué emoción! ¡Mi primer MakoHaru! Free! fue uno de mis animes favoritos de todo 2013 y como mañana empieza la segunda temporada (por ahora en mi país es martes), por fin me decidí a escribir algo de estos chicos,mi OTP en toda la serie (seguido de Reigisa y el Rintori).Sería genial se me dicen lo que opinan con un review. Espero que las haya gustado.Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru ama los brazos de Makoto.Siempre tan fuertes,tan cálidos,tan protectores.
> 
> Day 2:Cuddling somewhere/Día 2:Acurrucarse en algún lado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club me pertence.

Haru ama los brazos de Makoto.Siempre tan fuertes,tan cálidos,tan protectores. Ama sus músculos,tan definidos,desde el hombro hasta sus manos.Esas manos que siempre lo estaban ayudando.Ama cómo los brazos de su _novio_ lo envuelven. Rodeando su cintura,dándole ese calor tan preciado en días fríos.

Y Haru sabe que a Mako le encanta abrazarlo cada vez que tiene oportunidad. Como por ejemplo,ahora.

Ambos están sentados en el sofá de su departamento nuevo,ese que decidieron comprar para comenzar a experimentar un paso más de su relación.Fue un acuerdo de los dos, nada raro. Ambos ya están acostumbrados a pasar el tiempo con el otro y cuando un día Mako se presentó con una llave, anunciando que de ahora en adelante convivirían, para Haru fue la mejor noticia que le hubieran dado.

Su relación fue aceptada por todos. Cuando comenzaron a salir, en secundaria, al principio estaban temerosos de lo que pudieran decir los demás. Pero cuando un día fueron descubiertos besándose por Nagisa y éste salió corriendo gritando "¡Rei-chan! ¡Rei-chan! Mako-chan y Haru-chan están saliendo", Makoto quiso que la tierra se lo tragara.Por eso, esa misma tarde, reunieron a Guo, Rei y a Nagisa y les explicaron las cosas. Luego el tiempo siguió y al graduarse comenzaron los estudios universitarios. Se veían cada vez que podían, un fin de semana o día libre, y aprovechaban hasta el último segundo para no separarse. Por eso le soprendió un poco, no mucho, que Makoto se apareciera anunciándole que de ahora en más vivirían juntos.

Están mirando un película, ya que el día era frío y,además, está lloviendo.

Makoto está sentado en el sofá y Haru sobre sus piernas, con la espalda recargada suavemente sobre su amplio pecho. Los brazos de Tachibana rodean sus brazos para terminar entrelazando sus dedos sobre el abdomen de Haruka. Las manos de éste sobre las de su novio.Makoto siente su suave respiranción sobre el cuello, que se va ralentizando con el tiempo. Haru se está quedando dormido.

Agarra, como puede, tratando de no molestar a Haruka en el proceso ni moverlo mucho, una manta roja que hay cerca. Y los cubre a ambos. Haru se pega más a su cuerpo y sabe que ya está profundamente dormido.

Haru ama dormir entre los brazos de su novio. Con el latido de su corazón como una suave canción de cuna. Makoto ama tener a Haru entre sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El día 2 aquí! Con este se complicó un poco la cosa porque hay otro día (no voy a decir cual para que sea sorepresa) que tiene una "trama" (podríamos decir) que es muy parecida.Pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que salga algo.Espero que les haya gustado.Como siempre un reiew es bien recibido.Saludos


	3. Pocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras almorzaban, Nagisa saca de su mochila una pequeña cajita de Pocky y hace una pregunta a sus amigos, Makoto y Haruka: "¿Conocen el juego del Pocky?"
> 
> Day 3:Gaming/watching a movie/ Día 3:Jugando/viendo una película.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de Free! me pertenece.

Cuando la campana, que indicaba que la hora del almuerzo comenzaba, sonó, Haru y Mako se dirigieron hacia la terraza del colegio, donde se encontrarían con Nagisa y Rei. Al llegar ambos chicos más jóvenes ya se encontraban allí, charlando alegremente, con un Nagisa que hacía caras y muecas al hablar, revoleando los brazos para dar más énfasis a su relato.

-¡Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan! Hoy no se tardaron en llegar

Nagisa hizo mención al día anterior, cuando Nanase y su amigo habían llegado unos diez minutos más tarde, todo porque la profesora Amakata los retuvo más tiempo del necesario para comentar una tarea a realizar.

-Ya te dijimos que no llegamos tarde porque quisimos, Nagisa. Sensei quería decirnos algo

-Lo podría haber hecho después, tal vez en la hora de las prácticas

Ninguno de los dos mayores dijo algo, ya le habían explicado lo sucedido. Ambos se dispusieron a sacar sus respectivos almuerzos de la mochila. Haru almorzaría caballa (para variar) y Makoto arroz cocido con pollo. Nagisa ya estaba comiendo su postre (o lo que él consideraba un postre) que consistía en un pan de frutillas (según Rei muy poco saludable para la actividad que realizaban, ya que ésta requería de mucha energía).

Cuando todos ya habían terminado sus _bentos_ Nagisa sacó de su mochila una pequeña caja de color marrón

-Ta-da. Miren lo que compre

En la cara frontal de la caja se podía leer claramente una palabra: _Pocky_ , adornado de un manojo de dicha golosina a modo de ilustración.

Cuando Rei lo vio, un rubor comenzó a extenderse por sus mejillas y rápidamente lo ocultó acomodando sus anteojos. Ya se imaginaba lo que Nagisa tenía planeado.

-¿No son ricos?-preguntó-.Los compré antes de venir porque tenía un pequeño antojo de ellos

Makoto miró a Haru, quien le devolvía la mirada. El pequeño pingüino abrió la cajita y sacó un palito cubierto de chocolate y comenzó a comerlo

-No sean tímidos-dijo-.Vamos, coman que si no me los como todos yo

Makoto rió levemente ante las ocurrencias de su amigo. Se acercó un poco a él y tomó una golosina. Estaban buenísimas. Ante el acto de su _senpai_ , Rei hizo lo mismo. Y así entre los cuatros comenzaron a comer la deliciosa golosina.

Cuando solo quedaban unas pocas dentro de la caja, a Nagisa se le ocurrió una idea ¿Qué mejor que darles un _pequeño empujoncito_ a sus amigos, Mako-chan y Haru-chan, y hacer que ambos jugaran el _juego del Pocky_?

-¿Conocen el juego del Pocky?-preguntó inocentemente

Miró a Makoto y luego a Haruka. Al primero, de la nada, le habían subido los colores a la cara y estaba tan ruborizado como un tomate maduro. Al segundo…bueno Haruka no era muy expresivo pero un leve tono rojo se podía ver en sus mejillas. Era un sí. Ambos lo conocían. Y muy bien.

Tomó un palito de la caja y lo puso frente a las caras de sus senpais.

-Se juega de a dos. Una persona coloca un extremo del Pocky en su boca y la otra hace lo mismo con el otro extremo. Y luego comienzan a morder del palito hasta que se haga muy pequeño y ambas personas se besen ¿Quieren jugar?

Ahora sí, Haruka estaba muy sonrojado. Nagisa estaba insinuando que tenía que besar a Makoto. No es que no quisiera, que no era el caso sino todo lo contrario, es que hacerlo delante de sus otros dos amigos era muy vergonzoso. Miró a Makoto, quien le devolvía la mirada

-Nagisa-comenzó el castaño-…Este. Mira, ya casi es la hora de volver al aula

-Eso no es verdad. Quedan como…no sé, quince minutos. Vamos Haru-chan, Mako-chan

Sabían que cuando a Nagisa se le metía una idea en la cabeza no paraba hasta cumplirla. Un claro ejemplo era Rei. Por lo que Haruka no vio más opción que la de aceptar el reto de su amigo.

-Está bien

Tomó el palito de las manos y colocó un extremo en su boca. Y luego miró a Makoto. Éste no sabía qué hacer. Quería mucho (llevaba mucho tiempo, en realidad) queriendo besar a su amigo pero nunca sabía cómo iniciar. Y ahora éste le estaba dando la escusa perfecta para hacerlo, por lo decidió aceptar.

Muy lentamente, con sumo cuidado, colocó el otro extremo en su boca. Luego procedió a morderlo una vez, esperando su turno luego de que Haru hiciera lo mismo. Así, poco a poco, la golosina se fue haciendo más y más pequeña hasta que los labios de ambos chicos estaban a sólo milímetros de distancia.

Podía sentir la respiración de Makoto soplar sus labios, acariciándolos con su aire. Podía ver las espesas pestañas de sus ojos y el claro verde esmeralda de su iris. Y no quiso esperar más, quería sentir los suaves y apetecibles labios de su amigo besar, acariciar, morder los suyos. Así que mordió el último pedazo de Pocky.

Y el corazón de Makoto se paró. Y luego comenzó a latir a 100 kilómetros por hora. Es que…no podía creer que Haru hubiera dado el paso. Sintió los labios de su amigos moverse contra los suyos y decidió responderle, sacarse esa duda de si era verdad que los labios de Haruka eran tan cálidos y se sentían carnosos como parecían a simple vista. Y sí. Eran mucho más suaves de lo que parecían. Su boca tenía un leve sabor a chocolate debido a la golosina. Makoto abrió la boca para hacerse más fácil con los labios de su amigo. Tomó el labio inferior de Haruka entre los suyos y con mucho cuidado le dio un leve mordisco. Como vio que su amigo no reaccionó mal y no se quejó, lo volvió a envolver entre sus labios y luego ascendió al superior e hizo lo mismo. Sintió a Haruka sonreír contra su boca y se separaron.

Lo miró. Un notable sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y sonreía abiertamente, mostrando lo feliz que era. Luego dirigió su mirada a Nagisa y después a Rei. El primero sonreía, tratando de contener un grito de felicidad. El segundo tenía los ojos abiertos, una leve sonrisa extendiéndose por su cara y un claro sonrojo debido a la vergüenza que le provocaba ver a sus senpais realizar tal acto de amor (aunque se sentía muy afortunado de ver cómo dos personas expresaban amor hacia el otro).

-Este…-ya no sabía qué decir

-Moo, Mako-chan ¿sabías que si rompes el beso pierdes? ¿Y que tienes que volver a besar a Haru-chan?

-¡Nagisa-kun!-Rei le advirtió

Pero, para sorpresa de los tres, Makoto rompió a reír en carcajadas. Sonoras y felices carcajadas. Cómo quería a su pequeño amigo pingüino. Cuando su risa paró, miró al morocho. Haru sonreía. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se acercó para depositar un pequeño beso en su boca.

-¡Rei-chan! ¡Rei-chan! Juguemos al juego del Pocky

Ahora sí, Haruka rompió a reír. Más tarde tendría que agradecerle a Nagisa por semejante idea y tal vez comprar otra cajita de Pocky, a la que le daría mucho uso.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otro día. Se que no soy yo quien deba decir esto pero...me gustó mucho como quedó. Cuando leí de qué se trataba el día 3 inmediatamente se me vino a la cabeza el juego del Pocky e hice algunas busquedas por Internet para saber bien de qué iba la cosa. Pero el problema es que me aparecieron muchas versiones,una de ellas decía que se jugaba con preguntas y al perder mordías un poco. Y otras decían (más o menos) esto que escribí.Espero que les haya gustado,como siempre un review es bien recibido.Saludos


	4. Una sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Makoto le envía un mensaje por la noche diciendo que al día siguiente lo espere y que lleve su traje de baño, Haru no puede hacer nada más que sorprenderse. 
> 
> Day 4:On a date /Día 4:En una cita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de Free! me pertence.

_Haru, mañana te paso a buscar a la mañana. Necesito que lleves tu traje de baño, toallas y una muda de ropa_

Ese fue el único mensaje que Haru recibió la noche anterior. Le envió su respuesta, aceptando obviamente pero no recibió más detalles. Ahora lo esperaba ansioso en la entrada de su casa, con una mochila al hombro con todo lo que Makoto le había pedido.

Le sorprendió más que nada que su amigo le pidiera llevar su traje de baño, cuando podía jurar que cada vez que Haru se desnudaba frente a alguna fuente de agua lo oía quejarse. Pero no fue necesario que repitiera más de una vez lo mismo, siempre llevaba su traje de baño puesto.

-Buenos días, Haru

Mako lo recibía con una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Traía consigo dos mochilas cargadas, casi rebosando y una canasta con, lo que Haru supuso, comida. Le respondió el saludo e inmediatamente ambos partieron, con Haru siguiendo a su amigo. Lentamente el paisaje de los edificios y demás estructuras fueron desapareciendo para dar lugar a uno mucho más silencioso, tranquilo y hermoso.

Cada tanto dirigía miradas hacia Mako para ver si este daba más detalles de hacia dónde estaban yendo, pero éste sonreía y tarareaba alguna canción. De repente un paisaje extrañamente familiar empezó a aparecer. Árboles rodeaban una gran cascada. Y en ese momento Haru supo del lugar al que Makoto lo había llevado.

-Ayer-comenzó Tachibana-…ayer llamé a tu madre. Está bien, te manda muchos saludos y lamenta enormemente no poder llamarte pero ambos están muy ocupados con su trabajo. El tema es que ayer la llamé para preguntarle por el lugar que mencionaste la noche que nos quedamos en el hotel abandonado luego…luego de lo ocurrido con Rei y…bueno, creo que ya sabes del momento al que me refiero

>>Cuando mencionaste que te habías enamorado ni Nagisa, Rei o yo lo podíamos creer. No es que pensaran que no puedes enamorarte, míranos ahora-soltó una risita-llevamos bastante tiempo juntos. Pero nos sorprendió. Y siempre quise saber de ese lugar tan especial. Y tu mamá me dijo que es éste y, ahora entiendo el por qué de tu enamoramiento…es hermoso, pacífico

Haru no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Habían pasado como…cinco, tal vez siete años desde que había visitado ese lugar. Y que Makoto se haya tomado la molestia de llevarlo ahí hacía que se enamorara cada vez más de ese chico. Luego de que su amigo hizo su explicación del por qué estaban ahí, preguntó:

-¿Vamos a entrar al agua? ¿A nadar?

Makoto asintió, sonriendo. Y comenzó a desvestirse. Debajo del pantalón, en vez de estar usando ropa interior, llevaba su traje de baño. Cuando estuvo listo miró a Haruka, quien para su sorpresa todavía no se había quitado ni la remera. Se acercó a él lentamente y tomó el borde de ésta tirando suavemente hacia arriba, ayudándolo. Después dejó que éste terminara por sacarse el pantalón y caminaron hacia la orilla de la catarata.

Se sumergieron en las cálidas aguas y comenzaron a nadar. Se acercaron hasta la caída del agua y se pusieron bajo ella. Dejaron que el chorro de agua los bañara. El tiempo estaba estupendo para darse un chapuzón.

-¿Te va gustando?

-Me…me encanta. No me lo esperaba

-Me alegro mucho

Cuando se estaban acercando a la orillas para volver, Makoto tomó sorpresivamente a Haru por la cintura hasta acercarlo a él. Lentamente fue subiendo sus manos por el torso de Haruka hasta detenerse en su cuello y se fue inclinando poco a poco. Cuando solo estaban a unos centímetros, Nanase cerró los ojos esperando el ansiado contacto entre sus labios. Makoto sonrió antes de cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

Lo besó calmadamente, disfrutando del roce entre ambas bocas. Haruka posó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de su amigo con el objetivo de acercarlo y profundizar el beso un poco más. Cuando Makoto se alejó, Haru tenía una de las sonrisas más brillantes que le había visto jamás.

-Gracias

Makoto se abstuvo de devorar su boca. Cuando planeó el viaje no sabía si Haru seguiría recordando el famoso lugar pero todas esas dudas se alejaron cuando vio su cara de sorpresa nada más llegar. Por ahora disfrutarían un poco más del agua y luego comerían algo. Tenían todo el día por delante para nadar y tal vez besarse un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para éste día me inspiré en una de mis artistas favoritas de Tumblr. ¡Gabbie!  
>  Sus dibujos son hermosos, y ella mismo me dio su permiso para poder usar su dibujo para basarme para el día 4. Sería genial si visitan su blog: http://gabbiegallery.tumblr.com/ .Es super talentosa, asi que este día se lo dedico a ella.  
> ¡Thank you so much,Gabbie!


	5. Besos

1.Beso en los labios (apasionado)

Cuando Mako despertó esa mañana, Haru descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. Sentía su cálida respiración acariciarle la piel, las largas pestañas de Haru le hacían cosquillas. Los fuertes brazos de Makoto apresaban al otro por la cintura, acercándolos todo lo humanamente posible.

Suave, muy suavemente, Tachibana se desprendió del agarre y salió de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y se cepillo los dientes. Al salir, se asomó a su habitación. Haru seguía durmiendo.

Hacía tanto que ninguno de los dos desayunaban juntos (o por lo menos no un desayuno correcto, ya que con el trabajo, apenas se levantaban tenían que salir corriendo o de lo contrario llegaban tarde) que decidió prepararlo. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que a Haruka le encantaba tomar un café y acompañarlo con algo dulce (por suerte para Makoto, no tenía que comer tanta caballa, no por lo menos en el desayuno). Enchufó la cafetera. De la alacena sacó dos tazas, el azúcar y el café instantáneo.

-Buen día

-Ah, Haru. Estoy haciendo el desayuno

Haruka se le acercó. Mako se giró, encarándolo. Vio como el morocho alzaba sus brazos y rodeaba su cuello, entrelazando las manos en su nuca y lo atrajo hacia él. Mako sintió los labios suaves, las caricias tímidas, el aliento fresco mentolado. El ritmo era tranquilo, lento. Hizo una pausa y se relamió los labios. Y volvió a besarlo. Tomó el labio inferior de Haru entre los suyos y lo mordió levemente. Alzó su mano y con ella tomó a Haru del mentón, acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla. Lentamente separó los labios y acarició los del morocho, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Haru se lo concedió. Sus lenguas se enredaron.

-No tengo hambre ahora, comamos después-dijo Haru cuando se separaron. Y luego tomó su mano y lo dirigió a su habitación.

2.En la nariz

Makoto tomó un termómetro y se lo alcanzó a Haru para que éste se tomara la temperatura mientras él preparaba sopa. Haru estaba sentado en el sofá de su departamento arropado con mantas, temblando de frío. Luego de unos minutos comprobó su temperatura.

-Treinta y ocho grados y medio-le informó a Makoto

-Ten- le alcanzó el medicamento que el doctor había recetado para que la fiebre bajara.

Haru tembló un poco más y miró de soslayo a Makoto. Éste, al captar lo que Haru le dijo con la mirada, sacó la comida del fuego y se acercó. Le pidió que le hiciera espacio. Atrajo a Haru a su pecho y los envolvió a ambos con las mantas. Miró a Haru, quien le devolvía la mirada, y lo besó en la nariz.

-Mañana estarás mejor

3.En el pecho

El único sonido que se escuchaba en la habitación era el de las respiraciones agitadas. Haruka tomaba aire tratando de regular su respiración (y también su ritmo cardíaco). A su lado, Makoto hacía lo mismo. Llevaban un poco más de dos meses sin verse.

Makoto giró su cabeza y lo observó, acercó su mano y acarició suavemente su brazo. Ante el gesto, Haru se acomodó sobre el pecho de Makoto. Lo besó en los labios.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Mako en voz baja. Haru asintió y luego levantó la mirada, perdiéndose en el color de esos hermosos ojos verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas. El castaño trazó con sus manos un recorrido por la espalda desnuda del otro. Haruka bajó un poco su cabeza, colocó las manos en sus hombros y besó el pecho de Makoto, en un punto cercano a donde se encuentra el corazón. Lo sintió latir contra sus labios.

-Te extrañé-dijo Haruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Día 5! Esta consigna era "besarse" (o besandose) y no pude escribir uno solo. Sí,tuvieron que ser tres tipos de besos porque amo ver (o imaginar/leer) a estos dos besarse. Quisiera saber qué tal va por ahora,si les va gustando o no,así que un comentario sería genial. Saludos


	6. Esa remera que usas

1.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, el día estaba nublado. Las probabilidades de lluvia eran muy altas y por lo menos iban a durar toda la semana. Lo que significaba no poder nadar. Esa misma tarde, como no había caído una gota (pero aún seguía nublado) decidieron seguir con la práctica. Pero tuvieron que suspenderla cuando, de repente, comenzó a llover. Una tormenta. Una muy fuerte.

Salieron de la pileta lo más rápido que pudieron, siempre con cuidado para no caerse. Nagisa fue el primero en dirigirse a los vestuarios, mientras Rei y los dos chicos de tercero guardaban lo que habían sacado, para luego ir a cambiarse.

-Moo~ Sabíamos que en esta semana se decía que iba a llover, pero por lo menos podrían haber dicho que empezaba _hoy_. No traje paraguas

Lo mismo pasaba con los otros tres chicos. No estaban preparados y llovía muy fuerte. Por lo que esperaron a que calmara un poco, pero nunca paró. Es más, parecía que cada vez llovía más. Al final, decidieron irse o no llegarían. Makoto y Haruka se despidieron y emprendieron su camino.

Al principio se resguardaban bajo toldos de negocios o balcones, pero llegó un punto en el que entre toldo y toldo había mucho espacio. Mucho. Y se empavan más. Haruka tomó la mano de Makoto

-Si tomamos éste camino, podemos llegar a mi casa antes-dijo Haruka-. Podes quedarte en la noche

Makoto asintió ante las sorpresivas palabras de su amigo y lo siguió. Sentía el agua fría traspasar la tela y empapar su piel, estaba tamblando. Cuando entraron a la casa de Nanase, el calor de un hogar los recibió. Se sacó los zapatos y medias, todo mojado. Haru hizo lo mismo y luego se dirigió al baño; Makoto lo siguió.

Se asomó un poco y vio a su amigo despojarse del uniforme. No se asombró ver que traía puesto otro traje de baño. El morocho sacó dos toallas y le alcanzó una. Tachibana desató el nudo de su corbata y luego se sacó la camisa. Cuando estaba por desabrocharse el cinturón, miró a Haru. Éste al comprender lo que su amigo le comunicaba con la mirada, salió del baño.

-Voy a buscar un cambio de ropa-cerró la puerta y lo dejó solo.

Makoto se sacó el pantalón y comenzó a secarse. Por suerte su ropa interior no se había mojado. Una vez seco se anudó la toalla a la cintura, salió del baño y fue en busca de Haru. Lo encontró en su habitación, revolviendo cajones.

-¿Haru?

-Busco una remera que te entre-al decir eso sacó de un cajón una remera verde.

Se la tendió y el castaño se la puso. Le quedaba un poco ajustada en los hombros pero era cómoda. Y olía a Haruka. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó a Haru, cuando vio que le tendía la mano

-Necesito la toalla. Y tu ropa. Voy a secarla

-Ah-ah Haru. No tengo pantalón

Revolvió un poco más y cuando encontró uno se lo alcanzó. Makoto se lo puso sin quitarse la toalla. Una vez vestido lo ayudó a poner los uniformes a lavar. Todo él olía a Haru. Y le encantaba.

2.

-Haruka-kun ¿quieres quedarte a pasar la noche?

La pregunta de la madre de Makoto sorprendió a Haru. Miró a la mujer, luego a su amigo y después a los gemelos, quienes asentían contentos, emocionados.

-Si no es mucha molestia

-Pero claro que no. Mañana no hay clases, así que puedes quedarte-Haru asintió y miró a Makoto, que le sonreía

-Pero…no tengo ropa para dormir

-Eso no es problema-dijo su amigo-. Puedo prestarte algo

Los gemelos soltaron un grito, felices de que Haru-chan se quedara con ellos. Ahora podrían jugar los cuatro juntos. Los dos mayores terminaron su tarea y luego subieron a la habitación de Makoto para poder jugar con los hermanos de éste.

-¡Chicos! La cena está lista

Ran y Ren salieron corriendo. Mako sonrió y miró a su amigo, después los siguió. La comida estaba deliciosa; la señora Tachibana había cocinado una pequeña porción de caballa para Haru, quien le sonrió levemente por el gesto. El padre de Makoto comentó cómo le había ido en el trabajo; los pequeños contaron una graciosa anécdota que les había ocurrido ese día y todos rieron.

-¿Podemos jugar un rato video juegos? Por favor, mamá

-Si los chicos no tiene ningún problema creo que por hoy podemos extender un poco la hora para ir a la cama

-Por favor Onii-chan, Haru-chan ¿podemos?-Makoto miró a Haru, quien asintió. Su hermano les sonrió- ¡Sí!

Los pequeños jugaron una hora, aproximadamente. Mientras su hermano y amigo jugaban, cada uno se había instalado en el regazo de uno de ellos, observándolos. Al rato, ambos roncaban, dormidos.

-¿Me ayudas a acostarlos?-Haruka murmuró un suave “sí”, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarlos. Una vez que ya los habían acostado, volvieron a la habitación del castaño. Éste rebuscó un poco en los cajones y sacó una remera amarilla y naranja y un pantalón corto-. Si quieres puede ir pasando al baño y cambiarte, Haru. Mientras, voy a ir acomodando un poco la habitación para poner un futón

Cuando Haru salió del baño, su amigo ya estaba cambiado. Makoto lo vio acercarse, un poco tímido. Haruka estaba usando _su_ remera. Ésta le quedaba un poco grande; resbalaba un poco por su hombro, mostrando la piel suave y pálida. Le quedaba grande, le llegaba por debajo de la cadera. Nanase estaba un poco sonrojado; se veía adorable. Makoto le sonrió, apagó las luces cuando estuvieron acostados y escuchó un leve “buenas noches, Makoto”.


End file.
